<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Berawal dari kertas, gunting dan batu by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000594">Berawal dari kertas, gunting dan batu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom!Syoya, Daddy Kink, I don't know what I'm doing, Kimatsuru, M/M, Maklumin ya wkwk, Pertama kali bikin smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top!Shion, Tsurukima, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Syoya ingin melakukan dosa dengan Shion, dan menentukan posisi top and bottom dengan permainan kertas gunting batu. Sialnya, Syoya yang ingin mengetop Shion, menjadi bottom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Berawal dari kertas, gunting dan batu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yon, ewe yuk," Syoya ajak Shion yang sedang enak tidur di kasurnya. "Najis." Ia jawab, dan berbalik badan. "Ayo kertas gunting batu. Yang menang top." Syoya ajak lagi, dan Shion akhirnya duduk. Mereka menaikkan tangannya dan bersiap-siap memilih. Andai ini cerita fantasi, akan ada angin dingin berhembus. Syoya mulai.</p>
<p>"Kertas..."</p>
<p>"Gunting...."</p>
<p>"BATU!!!!!!"</p>
<p>Akhirnya, Syoya di duduki oleh Shion yang amat sangat terhibur. "Anjir, gua ga terima. Ronde dua!" Syoya memberontak, mencoba lepas dari dudukan Shion. "Gak bisa. Ayo, lanjut?" Shion senyum jahat. Syoya berteriak. "GA!! GUA GA MAUUUU!" Ia tetap berteriak hingga tiba-tiba Shion menggigit lehernya dan Syoya mendesah kecil. "Agh, Shion, bacot!" Shion tertawa dan menjilat bibirnya.</p>
<p>"Ahn, agh, aa.. Shion, diem dulu bentar.. Ah! Anjing!" Syoya menangis sedangkan Shion menjilat dan menggigit lehernya yang sangat sensitif. Merasa marah, ia mendorong Shion dengan sekuat tenaganya dan sekarang mendudukinya. "Hah? Bentar, jir, gua yang top kan-" Syoya lalu tertawa senang, mendapati ide cemerlang.</p>
<p>"Iya, gue tau lo top." Ia jawab, tersenyum. "Tapi, bisa kan gue yang di atas?" Mereka terdiam sebentar, dan Shion tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Akhirnya, Syoya yang beraksi.</p>
<p>Dengan perlahan, Syoya membuka celananya. Shion menatap area bawah kekasihnya, dan mengusik penis nya yang sudah berlumuran precum. "Ah, sebenarnya kamu suka yang tadi ya, kelinci ku?" Shion membisik kepada telinga Syoya, salah satu tempat sensitif nya, sambil menyeringai. Syoya mengeluh, merasa penisnya di usap dengan lembut.</p>
<p>"Ahh.. hah.. Shion.. lebih cepat, tolong.." Ia memohon, air liur jatuh dari mulutnya. Shion menciumnya sekejap. "Maaf, kelinciku. Kau tidak boleh cum sebelum aku suruhmu." Shion sangat kejam. Ia tahu bahwa Syoya sangat suka dipuji dan di kontrol dengan lembut, mana mungkin ia bisa henti jika seperti ini? "Baik, Shion." Ia hanya bisa bergumam. </p>
<p>"Panggil aku Daddy, bisa?" Shion bertanya dengan pelan, dan Syoya merasa sangat horny. "Iya, Daddy." Ia gumam. Shion tersenyum. Sialan, mengapa ia sangat tampan? Sebelum Syoya dapat memikirkan tentang yang lain, lubangnya tiba-tiba di masukki oleh jari Shion yang sudah dilapisi lubricant. "AHH! A..ha... Ah.." Syoya mendesah, menyenangi Shion.</p>
<p>"Sakit?" Shion tanya, dan Syoya menggangguk tidak. "Syukurlah." Anjing, dia ganteng banget. Shion melanjutkan mengisi lubang kecil Syoya dengan jarinya, menikmati suara-suara yang dikeluari dari mulut sang kelincinya.</p>
<p>"Anhg.. Haa.. AGH!" Syoya berteriak dan bergemetar. "Di sini, ya." Shion menyengir dan memainkan G-spot nya. Syoya tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Mungkin orang luar dapat mendengar, juga. Tapi itu tidak di permasalahkan oleh Shion, ataupun Syoya yang terlalu fokus dengan keenakannya.</p>
<p>Shion membuka celananya dan mengusap penisnya sebentar, membiarkan Syoya melihat dengan seksama. Dengan pelan tapi pasti, penis Shion menusuki lubang Syoya dan membuat Syoya tergila-gila. Rintihannya membesar dan ia mulai menetes air mata. "Kamu luar biasa, sayang." Shion mengusap rambut Syoya dengan senang hati. Syoya menjadi ingin melakukan lebih baik.</p>
<p>Syoya sekarang yang melakukan aksi, menusuki penis Shion kepada lubangnya. Awalnya Syoya dengan semangat, tetapi Shion menutupi penisnya hingga ia tidak dapat release. "Daddy.. aku mau cum. Please.." Ia memegang erat pinggang Shion yang memerah karena pegangannya.</p>
<p>Shion pun mendadak menjatuhkan Syoya pada kasur dengan tegas. "Kalau begitu, kali ini Daddy yang melakukan. Kamu santai aja, sayang." Shion mengelus pipi Syoya. "Kamu sudah melakukan sangat baik." Ia tambah, bersenyum. Dibandingkan tindakan dan perkataannya yang lembut, Shion menusuki lubang Syoya dengan keras dan Syoya mengeluari jeritan.</p>
<p>"ANGHh! Ahh, ahh!" Syoya menangis berkali-kali. Tetapi sosok kelinci ini, walaupun sudah berjerit-jerit, ingin lebih dari ini. "Daddy.. cepat, ahh, lebih.. cepat.." Ia meminta kepada Shion. Dan dasarnya, Shion tidak bisa menolak. Tidak mungkin, jika Syoya terlihat sangat cantik dalam keadaan terkotori.</p>
<p>"Oke, sayangku." Shion menetes keringat, dan mengencangkan dorongannya dalam Syoya, dan lebih dalam. "AAAH!! Ah, akh, hngg, ah- Daddy- Shion! AH!" Syoya tergila-gila. Ia merasakan ekstasi, merasakan seluruh badannya bergemetar dengan setiap dorongan yang Shion lakukan.</p>
<p>"Ah, ah, Daddy, aku ingin cum, please, Daddy!" Syoya mendesak, memohon kepada Shion sebisa mungkin. Shion merasakan bahwa ia juga akan cum dalam beberapa tusukan lagi. Akhirnya, ia melepas pegangannya di penis Syoya dan mereka berdua release. "Ahhh!! Ahh.. Ahk,.. Semen mu ada di dalamku.." Syoya senyum.</p>
<p>Shion mengeluarkan penis nya perlahan, dan melihati lubang Syoya meneteskan sisa semennya. Mereka terengah-engah, dan Shion berbaring di sisi Syoya.</p>
<p>"Gimana, masih mau nolak gue ngetop lu?" Shion mendadak berganti bahasa, dan menyengir lagi. "Sialan. Bacot." Syoya menjawab, berbalik badannya agar tidak melihat bocah barbar itu. Shion tertawa manis, dan memeluk badan Syoya yang hangat.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>malu banget aku anyir</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>